Heretofore, in turn-based video games, a lot of video games in each of which, when a turn for a player is started, an input of a command for a character (player character) operable by the player is received and the player character is caused to operate in accordance with the received command are proposed.
In such video games, there is one that is configured so as to: select one character among a plurality of characters in response to an operational input of a player during a turn for the player; and cause the selected character to carry out a command (see Patent Literature 1, for example).